1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blister arrangement and to a cardboard blank for a blister pocket that is part of a blister arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blisters are used especially for medications; one or more blisters are disposed loosely in a folding box, typically made from some kind of cardboard. The blisters are known to include a base region, with a plurality of cups for receiving a tablet or the like, and a cover film or foil, which covers the cups that are open toward one side. The cover film or foil is typically an aluminum foil, and the base region is made from a plastic material. The tablets disposed in the cups may be forced out through the cover film or foil by pressure against an underside of the blister. Particularly with medications, there are often prescribed rules for the correct order in which such medications are to be taken. It is known for blisters to be marked, for instance by suitable imprinting, with rows of numbers or days of the week. It is easy for a patient to make a mistake, such as taking a tablet from the wrong cup. Pharmaceutical applications are also known in which the particular proportions of active ingredient must be varied with progressive use. In that case, the predetermined order in which the tablets are taken must be assured exactly, to avoid incorrect doses of the medication. The imprints made on the blisters, however, are helpful only if a patient complies exactly with the order.